


Echo of Sentiments.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cussing, Erwin Smith doing Shady Things for the Sake of Humanity, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Oneshot, Why Did I Write This?, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Emotions.They get the better of you, weigh you down, drive you insane.For Captain Levi, it was all of the above.Just how long can he harbor the pent-up emotions for his Commander?And what happens when they explode?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like doing a little drabble of these two dorks.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You can't just throw-----"

Erwin's piercing blue gaze settled on Levi, causing the latter's stomach to flip.

"I can. And I will," he spoke.

Levi's grey eyes narrowed, just slightly.

"Have you even thought the damn thing through?! If the bastard catches you----"

Erwin intervened,"Nile Dok may be many things, Levi, but one of them isn't perceptive."

Levi's fists clenched at his sides,"So that's it, then? You're going to go on a stupid mission to steal some shitty documents from the Military Police?"

Erwin's neutral expression flickered, only a for moment. The change revealed a rather grim emotion.

"Those documents will change everything, Levi; if we manage to obtain them, they could be a critical turning point in---"

"----in the Survey Corps' plan. I know, Erwin! But what happens if you get caught, hm? Just let me go, I can pickpocket better than you! And---"

Erwin, now irritated at his inferior's interruption, cut in himself,"I understand your background paves a way to skills that could be of usage, but this is not the proper situation. I've told you the plan, and I trust you to take into account how the percentage of failure is low."

"Tch. There's still a chance," the black-haired man stated.

"Yes, there is, but it's a risk I'm willing to take," Erwin replied, his voice softening as he added,"I'm not sure why you're so concerned about my well-being, Levi. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Levi's jaw clenched, as the reason for his concern had to do with something beyond professional admiration and respect for the Commander.

"If not," Erwin's tone returned to normal,"Then you're dismissed."

Levi turned on his heel, wondering how long he could deny his own feelings.

 

As he left the blond man's office, Levi decided he would have to do something about said feelings.

 

And soon.

 

-

 

Fin.


End file.
